


Inconspicuous Fanfic Collection

by Amsterdam_Berserk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsterdam_Berserk/pseuds/Amsterdam_Berserk
Summary: Nothing suspicious about this. There definitely aren't any champion x reader fics inside. Don't even look, just trust me on this. 😊
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader, Shieda Kayn/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Start

I told you there's nothing here. Why did you even check? Well now you're here, you might as well make yourself at home.

Now, I'm not saying you can request fics here (because there are no fics in this place), but if you _could_ leave a request here, I would tell you the following:

"Hello and welcome! This is a collection of League related one-shots. Feel free to request a ship in the comments! It can be either a reader insert (champion x reader), a character ship (champion x champion), or even a ship with an OC!

In all these cases, please leave a couple of details you would like to see with your request.

For example, do they know each other already? Where do you want the story to take place? Do you want explicit content or not? And if it's a reader insert, do you want a male, female or gender neutral reader? 😊

These are all just examples, of course. Feel free to add whatever you like! Or, if you want, leave the context completely up to me (highly experimental, would not recommend!)

I cannot guarantee how long they will take to write, or how many words a fic will be, but I will always strive to deliver my best. 😊💕

Feel free to DM me on Twitter if you prefer that! [ @Amsterdam_Bserk](https://twitter.com/Amsterdam_Bserk)

Thank you for reading!"

But that would be a silly message to give, since there are no fics here, and there never will be. Really, trust me. Anyway I have somewhere to be, you can hang around for as long as you'd like, though I'm not sure why you would. Since there's nothing here. Oh well, I'll see you around.


	2. Jhin/Reader | Something to write home about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x] Gender neutral reader  
> [x] Fluff (if you squint)  
> [ ] Explicit (sorry lads better luck next time)  
> [x] Way too many words my god
> 
> \---
> 
> A fic-trade with orangecrushcrushcrush! I was requested an x reader with any champion, so naturally I chose this weirdo 👀
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

1.

There were few times that you disliked your job. After all, you got to travel all over Runeterra to track down the latest stories, and retell them to the world through the magic of the written word. You had seen so many beautiful places, met so many amazing people during your travels. Sure enough, working for the most prestigious newspaper in all of Valoran earned you a pretty penny as well. You ate at the finest restaurants, slept in the best inns. You were, simply put, thriving.

There were few times that you disliked your job, even with all the dangers that came with it.

The scoop you had been chasing was that of a demon. A golden one, no less. The boss back in Piltover had heard some rumours of a terrible string of gruesome slaughters, here in Ionia. 

Demon attacks were nothing strange to this continent -- you might as well be writing the forecast. The twist? They only _ever_ happened in groups of four. A bit of a strange detail for a demon to be concerned about, according to the boss.

She insisted there was more to this story, and so, since you were her finest journalist (and, not entirely unimportant, you were the only one who spoke the language) she sent you over to Ionia to uncover all the juicy details.

Your travels had led you across the continent, all the way to this small port town on the island of Zhyun. This was apparently where the latest attack happened. A sailor, a mother, a dancer and a stray. All of them stripped of their lives, just like that. 

During the day, it was business as usual. Almost as if nothing had happened. But the nights were deadly quiet. There were a few brave souls who still went out for drinks, but even they were clearly on edge.

There were few times that you disliked your job, and even now, as you sat at a shady bar, discreetly prying the poor, drunk locals for information on this so called 'Golden Demon', you couldn't bring yourself to hate it. At least the drinks were nice. The boss would kill you if she saw you drinking on the job. Good thing she wasn't around to catch you.

The man next to you generously ordered a refill for the both of you. You graciously accepted. He immediately took a gulp, clearly trying to soak his pain away. You followed suit with a smaller sip, more as a gesture if anything.

"I can't believe he's just gone. One night, yer just havin' a drink with yer mate, the next mornin' he's got his guts spilled all over town square."

You cautiously reached your hand out for him. He accepted, staring down into his glass with sorrow as you gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder.

"They'll catch the rotten bastard that did it. An' if not, I'll find him an' twist his neck myself," he near enough spat into his glass. Your eyes lit up at his threat. Him?

"You think it was a human?" you asked.

The man looked up, a fiery glare in his eyes now. "Are ye kiddin' me, of course it's a human! No demon picks his targets like that!"

You raised an eyebrow, prompting him to elaborate.

He sighed, seeming slightly annoyed. "My mate Arin an' the lady Sue were married, had a kid an' all. Was a bit surprised to see them end up together, Arin never was that much a ladies man." He took a pause to take another gulp from his drink. "Sue was shaggin' Yao, the dancer guy, whenever Arin was out on the seas. Whole town knew at this point. Killer was involved with them three somehow, I bet."

You took another sip, feeling the alcohol slide down your throat. "What about the homeless guy, what did he have to do with all this?"

"Collateral, I reckon," he spoke before gulping down the rest of his drink, finishing with a charming belch. "Killer caught him starin', I bet. Didn't want him to spread the word, or somethin'."

You nodded, making a mental note of his story. Hearing this, it did make a lot more sense for it to be a targeted attack, rather than just a random group of victims that just so happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

But was this really just a crime of passion? The story sounded so personal, it almost _had_ to be. But the way the bodies were found, gruesomely mangled to the point where people were seeing _flowers_ of all things in the remains... It was the same story every time. Was this the work of a serial killer?

Your companion suddenly got up, taking his coat off the bar stool he was sitting on and putting it on. "You be careful walkin' home tonight, kid. Would hate to see somethin' happen to a bright face like yers."

You nodded politely, wishing him a safe trip as well. He dropped some gold on the counter, mumbling something about keeping the change to the bartender before leaving.

Sighing, you dropped some coins as well before putting on your own coat. It was getting pretty late, you figured you could find out more tomorrow. You drank up the last bit of liquor in your glass, then moved towards the door, nimbly dodging some drunkards on your way out.

You weren't sure if it was the alcohol or the story the man had told you, but billions of thoughts just kept racing through your head. Was it really a human? Could that even be possible? All the descriptions you had heard of the bodies were so...grotesque, to use a fancy word. Could any person really be capable of that? And all across the continent too, when the targets seemed so personal...

You sighed, again. Being a journalist was different from being a detective, but sometimes you felt like you might as well be both.

A breeze crept past you as you walked on, leaving the noisy loudness of the bar far behind. You shivered, pulling your coat together just a bit tighter. It wasn't that far to the inn, and you didn't really want to spend much longer in the cold than necessary.

The town was fairly dark, only lit by the moon and the occasional magically charged streetlights along the way. At any other time, you were certain the streets were filled with busy townsmen and travellers alike, but it nearly seemed like you were the only person even outside tonight.

That is, besides that man on the other side of the street.

He had a somewhat strange air about him. Seemed too sober to be heading back from a bar -- his movements were far too graceful and precise. At least, as far as you could tell. You couldn't really make out his features in the dark, though his silhouette was pretty easy to follow. Most people were too afraid to be out at night, but this person seemed almost determined in his path.

He seemed to pay you no mind as he went on his way, taking a turn to a different street from where you were heading. You considered leaving him be, he was probably just heading home from a long day of work or some such, but you could already hear the boss mentally shouting at you to follow him.

You didn't want to disappoint her, and you'd be lying if you said you weren't a little curious. Maybe it _was_ the alcohol.

There wasn't much time to think about the specifics, as your mystery guest clearly didn't want to wait for you to make up your mind about following him.

As you tried to tail him as inconspicuously as possible, you reached into your pocket, taking out a tiny metal device. You clicked it on your index finger, feeling a small surge of hextech magic run through you as you did. It was a neat little tool that allowed you to write things down without actually needing paper on hand. All you had to do was simply spell the words with your fingertip on something, and they would magically appear in the notebook you had left at the inn. Or any piece of paper you focussed on, for that matter. You figured you might as well document this adventure while you had the chance.

And so you walked on, drawing words on your leg as you tailed your person of interest. Fortunately you had gotten pretty good at writing while doing something else over the years, and fortunately the device was pretty generous with registering your barely legible scribbles.

_takes turn right, dark alley, following bad idea?_

You certainly had done riskier things in your career than following an unknown, surprisingly tall man into a dark alley, but that didn't mean you felt like throwing yourself at a sketchy situation now. Your hesitancy left you frozen in your tracks for a moment, considering your options.

_need to know more, mission continues_

You cautiously took a step forward, already missing the faint light from the streets you left behind now. Looking ahead of you, there was nothing to be seen but an empty alley. Curiosity got the better of you as you took another step. And another.

A chill ran through you as you realised that it was a dead end. Where did he...?

You scratched your head, wondering how in the world you had missed him. Had you hesitated too much?

_he's gone, alone in creepy alley_

Figuring you'd best get back to the inn in that case, you turned around to walk back, only to be met by a pair of eyes staring right into your own. You nearly jumped, just barely able to hold back a shriek.

There stood the man you had lost just moments ago. He had put his hood up and had brought his scarf up past his nose, leaving only his eyes slightly visible in the darkness.

_correction, NOT GONE_

"If you mean to follow me, you should be a little more subtle about it," he spoke with a low voice, his gaze never leaving yours.

"I-- uh..." you stammered, wondering if you could pull off the dumb tourist role here. "I was just looking for the High Tide inn," you spoke in your thickest Piltie accent.

He stared at you for a second, probably thinking about how much of a massive creep you were.

"Well, then you're going the wrong way," he then replied, a hint of...amusement in his voice? The man's oddly melodic voice combined with his intense gaze sent a strange chill down your spine, and not necessarily an unpleasant one.

_he's kinda hot_

God, why did you even write that down? This was not the time nor even remotely the place to thirst over tall, mysterious, strangely attractive men.

"I see... I'll keep looking then," you said, quickly moving past the man. You didn't look back as you near enough sprinted out of that alley, but you could practically _feel_ his eyes boring into your back.

A sigh of relief escaped you once you reached the safety of the well-lit side of town again, never before having been this happy to see a completely empty street. You didn't even remotely slow your pace as you kept walking. Contrary to what you had told the man, you knew exactly where to find your warm bed, and you didn't want to waste another second outside of it.

_runeterra's number one journalist: 1, creepy-but-kind-of-hot alley man: 0_

Once you had reached the inn, you quietly made your way up to the room you had temporarily claimed for yourself, changing out of your clothes before promptly hopping into bed. Then, you sighed, deeply.

Your first day in town, and you had already been caught stalking someone. Your embarrassment almost made you hope you would have a reason to leave again soon. You rolled over, hugging the sheets tightly. No point in overthinking this event now.

As you closed your eyes, your mind drifted back to the stranger you had met. Well, you were more of a stranger than he was, you supposed. Though he didn't really seem like he was from around here either. He certainly didn't have the same feel about him as the other locals you had met.

You could vaguely recall his face, or well, what you had even seen of it. Piercing eyes, brown? Maybe red? It didn't really matter, if you saw him again you'd probably die of embarrassment. But would that really be so bad...

You groaned, snapping yourself out of your alcohol-induced thirst. You had a job to do, and you needed your hours to do it effectively.

Tomorrow was another day, but for now, all that mattered was sleep.

2.

The next morning was quiet, vaguely so. The locals you saw around town all seemed cautiously optimistic. No new demon attack, no fresh coat of red paint on the pavement.

You hadn't seen the actual bodies of the victims -- you had arrived in town a few days later, but the stories you had heard and written down were graphic enough to put a detailed image in your mind. A cold chill ran through you whenever you thought about it.

You had been talking with some more of the locals, discreetly scribbling notes whenever you did. Most were apprehensive at best of a foreigner prying them for information on these gruesome deaths. Some, however, like the man at the bar yesterday, were eager to pour their hearts out.

Next to you stood a woman dressed in dark clothes, her eyes red and irritated. Clinging tightly to her hand was a young boy, somewhat hiding behind her dress. She was a close friend of Sue's, and the boy was Sue and Arin's child.

"I've taken little Rei in," she said, quietly. "Now that his parents are... aren't here anymore, it was the only thing I could do..."

You nodded emphatically. She seemed on the verge of tears again, understandably so. You decided it would be best not to pry too much, only asking for things that might help paint the situation for you.

"I heard she was a good mother," you tried, carefully prompting her to speak.

A sad smile appeared on her face as she looked down at Rei, then back at you. "She was so kind. Always doing what was best for little Rei, practically raising him on her own."

"Oh?"

"Arin was always out on the seas, never had much time for the family... Loved his son a great deal, though," she explained.

You nodded again, making some discreet scribbles with your finger.

_arin out a lot, no time for family, excuse for sue to meet with yao?_

You figured 'hey, did Sue cheat on Arin because he wasn't around enough and made her feel unloved' wasn't the best thing to ask a grieving friend. Instead, you opted for a more diplomatic question. "Did she ever feel lonely?"

The woman smiled again, brushing a tear off her cheek. "Never. She was fully devoted to her family... I came by pretty often, and she picked up dancing as a hobby too."

"Dancing?" you asked, wondering if this in fact meant--

"I know what you're thinking," she said, interrupting your inner thoughts. She sighed, sadly, before continuing, "believe me, the whole town thinks the same. But Sue would _never_ betray her family like that. Even before she got married, she was never that interested in anyone... All she wanted was to raise a family, and Arin gave her that."

That did bring a new light to the situation. A new element to the story, if you will.

"You are a detective, right? Please promise me you will find out what happened," she looked at you with genuine, pleading eyes.

She wasn't the first to think you were a detective, and to be completely honest, you hadn't really been correcting people either. It was a little white lie -- gathering information was just easier this way.

"So, you don't think it was a demon?" you asked her first.

Her expression changed at that, to something far more determined. "To tell you the truth, I don't think anyone here believes it was. And neither do you, right? Otherwise you wouldn't be asking me these things..."

Well, you needed context regardless of whether it was a human or a demon. You had a story to write, after all. This was a means to an end, but she was right. At this point it all seemed far too precise for a demon attack.

"That's why I'm here," you reassured her. "To find out."

3.

In the evening, you were sat on your bed, casually looking through your notes. You had spent the entire day finding out as many little details of the situation as possible, hoping to fit them all together into a neat little story once you got back to Piltover.

While it was looking promising so far (a lonely, unloved wife having an affair with a handsome young man, only for it to be tragically cut short by an unknown enemy? A tale as old as time, but deliciously dramatic nonetheless!), there were a good few details still missing. You didn't want to return without having at least an idea of who the killer could be, and unfortunately none of the locals seemed to agree on this little sidenote.

Then there was the story of Sue's friend. It didn't really seem to match the others you had asked, but she was her closest friend... Would she not have known her best?

You sighed, a little frustrated about this all. Your feet were killing you, and you could really grab a bite at this point. Perhaps clearing your mind now could help you come back to this later.

Hungry and determined, you put your notes away and got up, leaving the inn to find a nice little place where you could get something to eat.

Fortunately, it didn't take long to find something. It seemed this town specialised in sea food (duh), and before you knew it, you were feasting on a local aquatic delicacy. You've had better. You've had worse. Nothing could ever top the food you'd had in Shurima, though. In truth, all the food you had tried during your travels had been fantastic. You should really just become a culinary writer at this point.

No time to think about that now, though. You could talk to the boss about rebranding later, for now, you had a story to write.

You had bothered about every person you could bother in this town, leaving you with few options to continue your investigation. Talking to the same people again, asking pretty much the same questions seemed like a fairly bad idea. They already told you all they knew, or at least all they wanted to share. There was nothing more you could ask of them.

Well, there was _one_ person you hadn't spoken to yet. Not really, at least.

But how in the world were you going to find a man you wouldn't even recognise? And even if you did find him, would he even speak?

It was worth a try, you supposed. Maybe you could find him at that same place again.

That dark, creepy alley. As soon as the thought popped up in your mind, you could already tell it was a bad idea. But had that ever stopped you before?

Your dedication to your craft was what the readers admired about you. At least, that was how the boss put it. You were willing to go places where no other person would dare. No one sane, at least.

You sighed, softly. You were definitely going to ask for a raise after this.

As you left the comfort of your seat behind, you suppressed the urge to just head back to the inn instead. This story wasn't going to write itself.

It wasn't as dark or cold as yesterday yet, and the streets weren't nearly as empty. Everyone seemed in decent spirits, mostly minding their own business or having a small chat with their neighbour. It was frankly a little astounding how quickly everyone seemed to get back to their normal lives, especially when most of them believed there was a killer in town. Perhaps it was all performative. Can't let others smell your fear, or something like that.

It wasn't far to that alley now, only a few more turns and you would be there. Tired as you were, you muttered a curse under your breath when you nearly tripped over your own feet. All this walking you did today had better be worth it.

Finally, after what felt like _hours,_ if not _days_ of walking, you reached that familiar, remote street. Unlike the rest of town, this particular area seemed rather abandoned. You could see candles burning from inside the small cottages, but there wasn't a single soul to be found on the streets.

You sighed again, wondering why in the world you decided to do this.

Well, it was too late to turn back now. Or that was what you told yourself in order to walk further. Anticipating the worst, you took a step. And another.

The alley ahead of you was...empty. _Of course_ it was. People don't just hang out in creepy alleys for no reason. Except you, clearly. You groaned, wondering why you even thought you'd find anything here.

You should just go back. Head back to the inn and have a nice, warm bath and get some decent sleep, and--

"Are you looking for someone?"

Chills. That voice gave you _chills._ You turned around to see exactly the man you were expecting. At least, you thought he was. His face was covered by a white mask, as if he wasn't creepy enough already. This man _really_ didn't want to be recognised, apparently. Though that voice was unmistakably the one you had heard yesterday.

_found him_

Or did he find you? At least you weren't the weirdest person in this alley this time. He just looked at you, his eyes (red, definitely red) focussed intently on yours.

"I heard you have been investigating," he continued, seeming to wait for you to confirm what he clearly already knew.

So, you nodded.

"I suppose you have some questions for me then."

"Oh, yes." Right. Questions. You had been so focussed on finding him that you kind of forgot to think about what you wanted to ask him. You guessed the usual, if not a little generic 'did you know the victims' would do just fine.

"Not personally, no," he answered, and that was all you got.

"How did they know each other?" You tried again, hoping for a somewhat more elaborate answer.

You heard a soft chuckle. "I believe you already know this."

Groan. It was gonna be one of _those_ interviews. Most of the people you had asked were more than happy to take the lead in these conversations. But with this man, it more so felt like he was questioning _you_.

"Do you think it was a demon?" you gave it one last chance.

Another chuckle, and a step forward. "You already know this as well," he hummed, slowly closing the space between you.

You instinctively stepped back, until you felt your back press against the wall behind you. He simply stood there, watching you carefully.

_bad idea bad idea bad idea_

God, why did you want to do this again?

"You confirmed my suspicion, detective," he spoke again, his voice low. You blinked. Suspicion? "You see, I have been following you a little, and I noticed something as I watched you question some of the townsmen."

Millions of thoughts zipped through your head. Was that how he knew you were looking for him? What did he see? What in the world did he even want?

He was close now, barely half a metre between you two. You would be lying if you said it wasn't vaguely thrilling to be cornered like this, the faint blush on your cheeks would agree. And this time, you couldn't even blame it on the alcohol. You spent another half a minute or so trying to figure out what on Runeterra was wrong with you, almost forgetting you were being watched closely by a weirdo with a mask.

"You do not make a very convincing detective," he chuckled.

Okay, rude.

"You don't ask questions like one. Not once have you asked for the details of the murders, nor have you asked for people's alibis."

Were you really that transparent? No one else had called you out on it before, but maybe he was right... You took a mental note to change your approach, if you ever managed to get out of this alley.

You felt his hand, which was surprisingly soft, you noted, brush against your cheek. You shivered, his slight touch drawing a shaky breath from you. Great, if he didn't already know what kind of state he was putting you in, he certainly knew _now._

His hand moved down to your chin, tilting it up slightly. You let him, not even bothering to pull away. "You want to write a story, isn't that why you're here?" he spoke, softly. You nodded, still looking up into his eyes. He hummed, lightly brushing his thumb against your lip for just a second. "I suppose we're not that different then, my dear journalist."

Just who was this guy? How did he manage to pull you in like this? You could have sworn creepy masked men hadn't been your type before. And yet here you were, quickly losing all common sense when this man barely even touched your face. You would probably go in for a cheeky kiss right now, if the mask hadn't been in the way.

Instead, you opted for bringing your hand to his neck, slowly running your fingers on his skin, down to his collarbone. He let you for just a moment, a soft chuckle leaving him before he gently grabbed your wrist. 

"How provocative," he hummed, moving your hand away from him, "but I'm afraid I can't indulge."

He let go of your wrist before stepping back, making space between you once again. You just stared at him, a little confused. Talk about mixed signals.

"Good luck with your _investigation,_ " he spoke again as he turned to leave. "I do believe we'll meet again, soon."

And he was gone, leaving you alone and slightly embarrassed in a creepy alley. In his defence, this definitely wasn't the best place to hit on someone.

You sighed, waiting another minute or two before you made your way out as well. God, you could really use that warm bath you were thinking of earlier.

4.

The following days were quiet. A little dull, even. You hadn't made too much progress with your story, nor had you really had the motivation to keep going. It seemed as if you had hit a dead end, with no particularly clear answers coming from anyone.

Although you had spoken pretty much everyone who was willing to talk to you, you knew nothing good would come from being cooped up inside your room all day. So here you were, taking a nice stroll along the coast. It was calming, waves crashing against the shore and all. Helped you clear your mind a little while you scribbled your thoughts away on your leg.

You didn't really want to leave yet, but there wasn't any other lead you could follow. The story seemed to be exactly what you thought it was from the day you got here. Arin and Sue were married, Sue felt unloved because Arin was away all the time, so instead she found this love from Yao, her dance instructor. Arin found out and got upset, so perhaps he invited both of them over to confront them about it?

No, how could that be? The bodies were found in the middle of town. Maybe he caught them outside and then...killed them and then killed himself?

But then what about the homeless man? And if the deaths were truly that gruesome, how could he possibly have done that to his wife, never mind himself?

It felt like every answer simply brought more and more questions. There was no way one of those four had been behind it all, you just couldn't believe that.

And what about Sue's friend, who was so adamant about her not having an affair? Was the rest of the town misled? But the timing was just so perfect... If Arin wasn't around, she could easily do what she wanted.

You sighed, sitting down on a small bench to look ahead at the ocean. So many thoughts were going through your head, rolling up and crashing down again, much like the waves you were staring at.

Was there even an affair involved at all? What if everyone was just wrong about all of this, and it really _was_ a demon attack. No juicy story behind it or nothing. Just a random, unfortunate attack.

You scoffed. There was no way you could accept that. Even if it was the truth, that would make for a pretty boring article.

But then what could it all _mean?_ Was there even a meaning behind it all? There _had_ to be, right? Why else would someone pick these specific targets, if not to tell a story?

Suppressing a groan, you looked around you for a moment. Why was everything always so difficult? Why couldn't the answer just be clear--

Tell a story.

Wait.

_Wait._

_No._

Your eyes widened. There was no way.

That man... He said he had been following you. He was so keen on hiding his face. He wanted to tell a story.

For the love of everything, you really pieced it together now. He killed them... because he wanted to tell a story? 

You shot up, immediately heading back to the inn. You had to get your notes. You had to look through them again to see if you weren't actually insane to think this now.

Trying your best (and failing) to stay somewhat calm, you nearly sprinted back to the inn, swiftly passing the locals who stood in your path. They seemed confused, if not a little annoyed, but you didn't care right now. How could you, when you were so close to discovering the truth? Possibly, at least. Maybe. But at least it would be a great story to write. You were sure the boss would agree. Although you might leave out the little detail about what almost happened in that alley.

The inn was now in your line of sight, you slowed your pace just a little. You went through the doors, only just remembering to beam a quick smile at the personnel, before you went up the stairs two steps at a time.

Once you were at your door, you quickly opened it, stepping inside and then making the ridiculous mistake of closing it behind you again.

On your bed sat a familiar figure, pretty much the last person you were expecting to find here.

"How did you..." you trailed off, still processing your surprise.

He smiled, or at least, you think he did as he was wearing that same mask again. You could _feel_ it nonetheless. "Well, you did tell me where you were staying."

Right. When you were pretending to be a lost tourist. Great job, you.

Your gaze fell on what he was holding in his hands. Paper. Notes. _Your_ notes. Your notes that contained every single thought you had mindlessly written down during your stay. He was _reading_ them.

"So, you figured it out, did you?" he spoke again, clearly amused. You had _almost_ forgotten that he was your prime suspect. He probably saw you note that down in real time. God, why didn't you just bring that damn notebook with you?

"I must admit, I'm flattered you think of me like that," he hummed, looking back down at your notebook.

God. You also forgot you had called him attractive several times in your notes. It was kind of your fault for treating it like a diary. But then again, people aren't supposed to look through someone else's diary.

"Unfortunately, you missed a few details in your story," he spoke again, his tone more serious now. "But I suppose that's not entirely your fault."

You raised an eyebrow at him. He pretty much just admitted it was him. What could you still be missing?

"You were right in thinking it was a dramatic end to a loveless marriage, but you had the roles mixed up."

Roles? Was it not a marriage between Arin and Sue? No, it had to be, everyone in town knew they were married. Everyone also knew that Sue was having an affair with Yao.

Everyone except her best friend.

Wait. If it wasn't about an affair between Sue and Yao, then--

"You see it now, don't you?" he chuckled.

You blinked, staring at him blankly.

"While our dear Arin was happily married and loved his family very much, he simply couldn't get the kind of love he needed from Sue," he elaborated.

"So he went to see Yao for that instead?"

He nodded. "Whenever he went out to the seas, he made sure to spend some time with his lover. So I lured the three to the town square with a heartfelt letter from Yao. How he longed so badly to spend his life with Arin, and to meet him there that night. Of course, Sue wasn't as excited with that letter. She insisted on confronting Yao there, dragging Arin along."

"And then you... killed them?"

"I suppose so, yes," he chuckled again, softly now. "But I will spare you the details."

Good. You didn't want to hear it. Why were you even still listening? You should be off running to the authorities. Report this lunatic. But it was as if you were enchanted. No matter how bad this was, you simply needed to know more.

"So the homeless man. Was he the audience?"

"Very good," he replied, sounding pleased. "But that wasn't his only role. Why do you think so many people thought Sue and Yao were lovers?"

You wanted to take a moment to think about it, but he was apparently so eager to explain that he didn't even give you the chance. Prick.

"It's because our dear Arin spread that rumour."

Huh? "Why would he do that?"

"The two of them had been caught together by none other than that man. So naturally, our sailor wanted to mitigate the damage."

You blinked. It was strange how much sense it all made like that. But if he was a stranger in this town too, how did he possibly find out about all this, when not even the people who had known them for years knew?

"I don't," he answered, rather nonchalantly, "but that's the story I wanted to tell with that performance."

You stared at him in pure disbelief. What...? "So none of that was true? You made that up?"

You heard a laugh come from him. "Is that not the same thing you do? You were quite eager to believe me because you knew it would be a good story to write."

You said nothing, still simply staring at him. You couldn't believe he had deceived you like that. And while you hated to admit it, but he wasn't entirely wrong. God, you suddenly felt the incredibly urge to punch something.

Both of you stayed silent for a while, and while you couldn't see the man's face, you were certain he was looking pretty damn pleased with himself behind that mask.

"So," he then finally spoke again, slowly getting up. Your eyes were still focussed on his, trying to decide what you would even make of this all. 'Lunatic kills four people then makes up a dumb rumour about them to fuck with a journalist'?

He took a step towards you, prompting you to move, once again, with your back against the wall. 'Masked murderer has no concept of personal space' might be a better one. 

"What will you do now, my dear journalist?" His voice was hushed now, and goddamn if it didn't make you a very particular kind of nervous.

He was close to you again. Way too close, if you were thinking rationally. But of course you weren't. And he absolutely knew this, the son of a bitch. You were pretty certain he didn't even have any weapons on him, safe to say he didn't come here to threaten you.

"I think you and I have very similar goals," he mused, softly brushing his hand against yours. Your heart fucking jumped. "Wouldn't you say so?"

You mean, you _guess._ But your goal didn't involve murdering people.

He chuckled again. "You wouldn't have much to write about without people like me."

He had a point. Somewhat. A rather blunt point, if you were being honest. It's not like you _wanted_ bad things to happen, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't make a pretty penny off of these atrocities. And he knew that.

"What are you hinting at?"

He reached his hand up to your face, lightly running his fingers over your skin. You nearly melted in it. "A truce, perhaps? You let me do my work, and I won't interfere with yours."

With 'not interfering', you guessed he meant not murdering you. Not a bad deal, you had to admit.

He leaned in closer, barely any space left between your face and his mask now. "So, my dear journalist," he started, his voice now barely above a whisper. It made you shiver. "Do we have an agreement?"

Fine, have it your way.

You gave him a small nod, watching something light up in his eyes as you did.

"Wonderful," he hummed. He then moved his head back slightly, taking a good look at your face. "I don't believe I've caught your name before."

Huh, he was right. You never told him, nor did you ever learn his. You guess 'creepy masked man' was descriptive enough for your brain.

You told him. He repeated it, his voice low, causing another shiver to run through you. "Such a beautiful name."

He sure was a charmer, almost obnoxiously so. The worst part was that it actually worked on you. Stupid, easily swooned heart.

"You can call me Jhin," he added.

Jhin. "I guess that's not a bad name either," you said, earning you a genuine laugh.

"I suppose not."

A stupid smile crawled up your face and you couldn't even stop it.

He kept looking at you for a while, and you could tell from his eyes he was smiling as well. There was a brief silence, seeming like he was considering something.

"Close your eyes for a moment," he then whispered. You were hesitant about it, but it didn't really matter since he just covered your eyes with his hand anyway. Well, whatever works.

You closed them anyway, then heard him fumble around with something for a bit.

You were surprised when you suddenly felt his lips pressed against yours. It took you about half a second to really lose yourself in it. You couldn't help it, really. His lips were just so soft and felt just so damn good against your own.

He quickly pulled away again, way too soon for your liking. But if he was going to buy your loyalty like that, this deal wasn't bad at all.

You kept your eyes closed a bit longer, resisting the urge to try and peek through his fingers to catch a glimpse of his face. It would likely get you killed, and not only that, it would just be incredibly rude.

You opened them again when he took his hand away. The mask was back on, naturally. Well, you didn't really mind. Much less of a chance you would accidentally let the murder cat out of the bag if you didn't even know what he looked like.

"I will be leaving town tonight," he spoke again, softly, "but I assume you won't be far behind, dear journalist."

Back to his usual snarky tone. "Possibly," you said, your answer a bit more cryptic than you were actually thinking. If he gave you something to write about, you would definitely stick around.

He just hummed in response, brushing his hand against your cheek once more before he stepped away.

"Until we meet again, then," he said, a certain lightheartedness in his voice. He looked at you one more time. Then, he turned around and left your room, closing the door behind him.

You stared ahead of you for a moment, trying to process your thoughts about all of this.

For better or for worse, your job was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Kayn/M!Reader | Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x] Male reader  
> [x] Fluff  
> [ ] Explicit (couldn't fit it in 😔)  
> [x] Both of these men are _way_ too snarky oh my god
> 
> \---
> 
> As requested by senchagreentea! Sorry it took a little while, hihi
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!

Green, green, and surprisingly enough, more green. It was all you had seen around you for the past few hours, and frankly, you were sick of it by now.

You had been tasked with gathering information about a rumoured Noxian base, supposedly hidden somewhere up north. Your good friend Kayn insisted he'd come with. Not because he cared about your well-being, of course. More so because he wanted to impress the Master. Typical, really. Well, you didn't mind that much. You enjoyed his company, whenever he wasn't bossing you around, at least.

Like he had been the entire trip.

Your feet were aching, your stomach rumbling, and that douche you were travelling with wouldn't let you have any more to snack on.

"Kayn _please,_ " I'm _starving_ ," you whined, clenching your growling stomach as you did.

"We ate an hour ago!" He didn't even look back, but you already knew he probably looked about as annoyed as he sounded.

"I'm a big boy, I need to eat well," you sighed.

"You're literally smaller than me."

Well, you don't have to rub it in. Asshole.

"Can't I just have a tiny bit?"

He stopped walking for a second, turning to face you. As expected, he looked as annoyed as ever. "Dude, we can't eat through all of our rations on day one. We have a mission and Master Zed expects us to do well."

"Man, there we go again. It's always Master Zed this, Master Zed that... Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Shut up," he groaned, clearly having none of it.

"Remember when you accidentally called him dad?" you teased.

" _Shut up!_ "

He quickly turned away from you, but not before you could catch his cheeks flush an ever so subtle shade of red.

You had to do _something_ to entertain yourself on this trip.

Although you were very much enjoying poking fun at your friend, your situation unfortunately had not changed. You were still hungry, and Kayn was still unwilling to give you even a tiny piece of bread.

"God, if you're that hungry just catch something yourself," your lovely companion groaned at you as he walked on, scythe neatly placed on his back.

You know what? You just might.

Perhaps you didn't have a big cool demonic scythe like he did, but you liked to think you were pretty skilled with a bow. A plain ol' regular bow it was, but your magic was what made it interesting.

You wandered off, much to Kayn's annoyance. Guess he didn't think you'd actually do it, but he should know you better by now. Big boys gotta eat.

It didn't take long for you to find your target. A big, juicy feathered boar. A five star meal in any fancy restaurant, and you were going to get it for free.

You took your position, carefully grabbing an arrow and taking aim. Then, you waited. And waited. And waited _just_ a little bit longer for the unsuspecting boar to come close enough.

You shot. The arrow pierced the air, landing neatly inside the boar. Three identical, shadowy arrows followed not a second later, landing only a fingerwidth away from the real one. The boar squealed for a moment, then pretty much dropped on the spot.

Putting your bow away on your back again, you quickly made your way over to your prey. It was dead, just about ready for you to turn it into a delicious meal. You quietly thanked the lands for blessing you with such a treat, before turning around to face Kayn with the biggest grin you could bear. "Cool, huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "I _guess._ " Not even a hint of subtlety in his envy. Just like you knew him. "Let's just set up camp here, it's getting dark anyway."

"Oh, _now_ you wanna eat. Make me do all the work and then you reap the rewards. I see," you teased, earning you a friendly push against your shoulder.

" _God,_ you are a child. I'll catch something tomorrow if it makes you feel better."

You made a mental note of that. The less work for you, the better. Besides, you'd love to see him run around like an idiot, chasing some poor wildlife with that big-ass scythe.

That would come later, though. Right now, you had a meal to prepare.

\---

A good few hours later your stomachs were filled and your 'camp' was set up. Camp meaning, the two of you had put all your stuff together on a heap, and had laid down your little mats to sleep on.

"It's cold," you complained.

Kayn just groaned. "Get used to it. We're only heading further north from here."

You rolled your eyes, wrapping the thin blanket around you a little tighter. Kayn, on the other hand, just lied there without one, shirtless as ever. In all the years that you've known him now, you still couldn't understand how he could walk around like that. Much less sleep _outside_ like that.

It was surprisingly quiet in the woods. Most wildlife was probably asleep as well by now, but you had expected at least some faint noises to be heard. Perhaps the remnants of the small fire you had made to cook your meal warded off the animals. Or maybe your shot earlier was so impressive it scared them off instead. Yeah, you'll go with that one.

You decided it was _too_ quiet.

"Kayn," you started, trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sleeping?" A classic.

" _Trying_ to." He sounded slightly annoyed, but no more than usual. 

Guess he wasn't feeling small talk. Fine then, have it your way.

You sighed, rolling over on your side, facing away from him. "Okay. Good night."

"Night."

And with that, you closed your eyes, trying to let your thoughts drift you away. At least your fellow traveller didn't snore that loud.

\---

Morning came far too quickly, and Kayn decided it was a great idea to pack up and leave at dawn. Unfortunately (mostly for him) you weren't much of a morning person. Sure, training usually started early in the order, but now that you weren't there for once, you had hoped you could drop that habit if just for a little while.

Kayn wasn't having any of that, unsurprisingly. Always eager to prove himself, or something.

"Can you please just slow down a little," you whined, struggling to catch up with him.

His pace didn't slow. "Man, just walk faster," he nearly spat out.

Unfortunately for you, Kayn wasn't much of a morning person either.

"I would if I _could_. Come on man, that super secret Noxian base isn't going anywhere."

"Don't give us away like that!" he whisper-shouted at you, prompting you to roll your eyes.

"There literally isn't anyone here. I think you need some more sleep if you're this paranoid," you sighed.

He turned around now, his expression a very unsubtle mix of anger and grumpiness.

"God, can you take this seriously for _one_ minute?! This entire mission you've done nothing but complain."

You stared at him for a second, your usual expression immediately turning into a scowl. "You've done nothing but boss me around. Why are you even here? This is _my_ mission!"

"You'd be completely helpless without me," he scoffed.

Was he actually serious? Was he really _that_ detached from reality?

You felt your muscles tense up, your heart racing as your mouth started forming words you probably should've kept to yourself.

" _Bullshit_. You don't care about me, you're only here because you want a gold fucking star from Master Zed. Why don't you do this on your own instead?"

You were pretty much shaking after you said that. Kayn just stared at you for a while, furious.

His gaze never left yours as he seemed to consider his options, his expression exactly as enraged as you'd expected it to be.

" _Fine!_ I will!" he finally called out, voice nearly breaking in anger. "Have a good fucking trip back."

You considered growling back some more retorts, but he already turned around and started walking off on his own. _God,_ what a baby. Temper tantrum and all.

You weren't planning on going back to the monastery, though. After all, you still didn't know shit about that base you were investigating. You figured 'hey Kayn ran off on his own and refused any help because I pointed out his insecurities' wasn't going to go over well as an excuse.

But now you were alone, and Kayn already went in the direction you were supposed to be going. The bastard took all the food too. The thought alone made your stomach growl in protest. Asshole somehow managed to make your entire body upset at him.

Well, no time to complain now. You were finally free from all of his bossing around, you could do whatever you wanted.

And right now, you kind of desperately wanted breakfast.

\---

A freshly caught meal later you were well on your way again. You were, of course, still heading towards the location of that supposed Noxian base. Couldn't return empty-handed, after all. Your little detour should've given Kayn plenty of time to get ahead of you. You really didn't feel like running into him again so soon.

It's not like you _wanted_ to tail him. It's just that the two of you had to go the same direction. You knew you were going to catch up to him eventually, but for now, you were enjoying some peace and quiet while you strolled ahead.

Kind of.

You had never really noticed how noisy the forest really was. Twigs snapping under your feet. Leaves rustling in the wind. Small critters running around, just out of view.

It kinda made you long for some conversation.

Normally you'd be trying to poke and pry at Kayn to get some kind of reaction out of him. Get a good laugh and all.

Normally he'd just sigh and groan and look at you all annoyed.

That's how it had always been between the two of you, pretty much ever since you met him.

That's how it was supposed to be.

Why didn't he just do that this time? Why didn't he just go all 'haha very funny, asshole' and give you a friendly little push and then continue onward? That's what he was supposed to do.

Snap. Crunch. Snap.

Every step you took felt noisier than the last.

A deep sigh escaped you as you stopped in your tracks. Maybe you had gone too far. Pushed his buttons a little too hard. You didn't mean to make him feel bad.

You just hoped you'd be able to laugh about it together when you saw each other again.

God, you missed that prick.

You slowly walked on, just moping about all of this, wondering if maybe you could fix this mess before the two of you got back to the monastery. It would make everything a whole lot nicer, at least.

A distant sound found its way to your ears. The sound of leaves crunching under someone's feet. You were just going to ignore it, write it off as more animals just going about the place, when you realised there weren't any animals that heavy around here.

Nor were there any animals that talked.

You could make out the distinct sound of a man's voice. Another different one as well. You couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but they were definitely rapidly approaching.

Not many people usually came here, so your interest was more than a little piqued.

Fortunately you were smart enough to channel a quick stealth spell, letting yourself be cloaked by the shadows around you. None would be the wiser.

As they came closer you realised it wasn't so much that they were speaking nonsense, they were speaking an entirely different language all together. Your knowledge of all the different languages on Runeterra wasn't the greatest, but you could recognise these sharp, rough sounds anywhere. It was a stark contrast with the soft, flowing, almost melodious sounds of the Ionian language.

Kayn had tried to teach you some Noxian in the past, but you simply didn't have a knack for it. You could barely say 'hello', 'how are you?' and a handful of curse words Kayn had told you were very important to know, so it was safe to say it was impossible to decipher what these two were talking about.

The fact that they were speaking Noxian to begin with was important to note, though. These two gentlemen would likely be leading you straight to their base. A smile crept up on your face as you imagined Kayn's reaction to you getting there before him.

The two stopped pretty much a few steps away from you, seeming distressed. For just a second you thought something had broken your stealth, until one of them pretty much nearly walked through you. You swiftly stepped aside, it wouldn't be very desirable if he bumped into you now, being near enough invisible and all.

The one that nearly walked into you said something to his partner. You didn't know what he said, but you didn't need to know that in order to understand that it wasn't very friendly. His partner reacted with a similar tone, growling something back that you definitely recognised as one of the curse words Kayn had taught you.

The first man started pointing in some direction. The other man shrugged, sighed, and then walked off that way. The first man then walked off as well, heading the same way you were initially going.

You guessed they were looking for something, splitting up to cover more ground. This seemed like important information so you decided to tail the first man, following him closely while trying to keep your stealth up.

As the two of you walked on, you got a good look at the man. He was big, buff and didn't look like he was in a particularly great mood. He carried various knives on him, each of them looking deliciously sharp. He didn't really seem like a knife kinda guy, but you guessed appearances aren't everything, after all.

It felt like you were following him for hours until the man finally stopped dead in his tracks. You nearly walked right into him, which would've led to a very awkward situation. You weren't sure why he had stopped, but he was now reaching for a knife.

You would have tried to peek over his shoulder to see what kind of threat he was facing, but he was just so damn big. Instead, you took a step aside, barely able to make out the figure of someone lying on the grass through the trees.

A step closer and you were just able to recognise a stroke of blue in that dark hair you knew so well. God, was he taking a nap?

Whatever it was, he wasn't paying attention to the big, burly Noxian sneaking towards him. With a knife. A dozen knives.

A sense of panic started to spread through you. You couldn't exactly call out to him now, you'd be breaking your stealth. And being this close to the enemy, that could hardly be a good thing.

Think. Think, dammit!

The man crept closer, Kayn still painfully unaware. You stood there, looking around frantically. The bow on your back. Yes!

You took a few steps backwards, careful to not make too much noise. You then readied your bow. By the time you were in position, the man was just about ready to dig a knife into your friend.

You took a deep breath, trying to steady yourself before releasing the arrow. It shot gracefully through the air, the metal head connecting against the blade with a 'clang'.

It flew out of the man's hand, landing just a hair away from Kayn's face.

The man immediately turned around to find the source, locking eyes with you for just a second. Yeah, he looked pissed.

He didn't have any time to react, however. Not even a second later, three shadowy arrows plunged themselves into the man's arm. He roared in pain, trying in vain to pull the fake arrows out of his arm. He slurred some nasty sounding words at you, just about ready to charge in your direction.

You didn't give him much of a chance to recover, though. You instantly readied another arrow which worked its way into the man's hand, pinning it to a tree.

By now, Kayn was fully awake (thank fuck), trying his best to keep the much bigger man pinned. Eventually he seemed fed up with him and just punched him a few times to knock him out. Does the trick just fine.

He muttered something under his breath that you could only assume were the other curse words he had taught you. He then reached into the bag he carried, bringing out a large piece of rope. In a matter of seconds, the man was properly bound to the tree.

"Were you seriously taking a nap here?" Was the first thing you said to him.

He sighed, seeming slightly embarrassed. "I thought it'd be fine, you know. I didn't expect someone to sneak up on me like that."

You could've told him so many variations of 'I told you so' and tell him he's an idiot for dropping his guard there and then, but frankly, you were just relieved he was alright.

He looked down to the floor, standing a bit awkwardly. "Thank you, man. You saved me."

His sudden remark forced a blush to creep up on your cheeks. The last thing you expected was for mister 'I can do everything myself' to actually thank you for something.

You stepped forward, pulling him into an embrace. "Don't mention it."

He locked his arms around you as well, holding onto you for what felt like minutes. You were almost disappointed when he finally let go, a certain warmth leaving your body as he did. You noticed you were still blushing.

You looked away from him, instead bringing your gaze to the tied-up man. "So... What do we do with him?"

Kayn shrugged. "Make him talk? He probably knows where that base is."

"There's another one walking around the place. I'd been following this one for a while, they seemed to be looking for something."

Kayn grinned, that usual confidence back in his expression. "We'll just wait for that one to show up. If his partner finds him, he'll surely carry him back to their base."

That was... actually not a bad plan. You didn't know he had it in him.

You nodded, looking around for a good place to sit and hide. Cause you hadn't done enough hiding yet.

\---

Hours passed as the two of you sat there, out of vision. The man woke up a while ago, desperately trying to pull himself out of his binds, the rope never giving away.

He also gave up a while ago.

By now, he was furious, yelling various insults to whatever object was in his near vicinity. You had Kayn translate some for you. Your favourite was 'piss-stained whore-tree'. When you asked why Noxians had a word for whore-tree, Kayn just shrugged. "Feels good to say, though."

You couldn't argue with that.

By the time the man had tired himself out with his enraged yelling, the sun was already starting to set. His buddy still hadn't shown up.

Perhaps you were wrong. Maybe they just had a similar falling out like you and Kayn had earlier.

Eventually, you decided he wasn't going to show up anymore. You shared a look with Kayn. He seemed like he thought the same thing.

He sighed, dusting some dirt off his trousers as he slowly got up. He then stretched, rather nonchalantly, before reaching out a hand for you.

"Such a gentleman," you smirked.

He rolled his eyes, as per usual. "Just get up."

You took his hand (which was surprisingly warm, you noted), and pulled yourself up. The two of you then approached the man while in stealth.

Kayn was the first to break it, saying something in Noxian to the man. He screamed, probably more so out of shock that there was suddenly someone standing before him, than whatever it was Kayn just said to him.

"What the hell did you say?" you asked.

He shrugged. "I just said hello."

Oh. Great, you could scrap that one off the list of phrases you had learned.

He brought his attention back to the man, who already seemed over the initial shock. He spoke some more words to him, putting a hand around his neck and talking just a tad more aggressively when he didn't respond.

You were there for moral support, you supposed. Kayn seemed perfectly capable of handling this situation himself. It wasn't exactly like you could pitch in with a clever joke or an otherwise snide remark here, anyway.

"He isn't saying shit," Kayn eventually commented. You didn't really need him to translate that, you could pretty much tell from the interaction. Or the lack thereof.

The man looked back at the two of you with some kind of smug confidence. Though there was also something else in his eyes. Fear?

No. It wasn't fear. He more so seemed _worried_. He kept glancing at his pocket, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

You sighed, moving closer towards him. He seemed to get more nervous as you reached closer to his pocket, eventually pulling at the ropes rather violently. It didn't help him in any way.

You reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. You looked at it for a moment, crude lines and vague sketches making up what seemed to be a map. _Really?_

"What's that?" Kayn asked, and you handed him the map. He studied it for a moment, then looked back at you with a big grin on his face. He spat some other foul sounding words at the man, then started walking off.

"Hey- wait!" You ran after him, wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

He didn't seem like he was about to stop walking any time soon.

"Kayn, that map--"

"A trap, I know." Huh. Well what do you know, your friend wasn't a _complete_ idiot. "Oldest trick in the book."

"So why are we following it?"

He chuckled, "make them think we fell for it."

He then stopped, turning around to face you.

"I don't know if you could tell, but I undid the knot a bit when trying to get him to talk. He should get out of it pretty soon."

You stared at him, eyes widened in shock. "What, for real?"

He nodded, grinning.

"God damn." Who is this man, and what did he do to your friend Kayn?

He put a hand on your shoulder, spinning you around. "Come on, let's follow him."

You nodded, once again channelling your stealth.

Once the two of you had gotten back, the man was, as Kayn expected, already busy pulling at his ropes. It didn't take too long before he had managed to free himself, muttering another curse as he did.

He then quickly got up, walking off with a kind of aggression that would scare off anyone. The two of you quickly followed, careful not to get too close.

It felt like you had been walking for hours, when the man finally seemed to slow his pace. You were pretty much at the edge of the woods now, the vast sea of trees finally breaking up into long stretches of grassland.

You thought you'd never see an end to this damn forest.

The two of you followed him a bit further, until he finally stopped at the side of a cliff.

He waited a moment and looked around nervously, then calmed down and put his hands together as if to channel some kind of spell. He then slowly approached the rock wall. In any other situation he would have looked like complete idiot trying to walk into a wall.

But the moment he got close enough, the rock wall seemed to disappear entirely, giving way to the hollow inside. You could tell the inside was lit up with torches. There were more people, all dressed rather inconspicuously. Once the man was inside, the wall reappeared, once again making it look like a completely normal cliff.

You and Kayn shared a quick look. You could tell he was itching to get in there, throw hands and all. That was a terrible idea, though. And you knew that he knew that just as well.

Your mission was to find the location, not to get yourself killed in the middle of a Noxian base.

Kayn sighed, softly. He looked about as disappointed as he possibly could look, but he seemed to understand.

The two of you walked back, leaving their base behind.

\---

It was completely dark out by the time you got back in the forest, and it didn't seem like a great idea to keep going like this. You could barely see two steps ahead of you, and you had nearly tripped more times than you could count. Kayn, of course, didn't even bother suppressing a laugh every time you did. Why did you save him again?

After a little while, the two of you decided to finally stop somewhere and rest. Thankfully, your companion actually decided the two of you could eat from your supplies this time.

You were enjoying your meal near enough in silence, neither of you really sure how to start up a conversation now. You didn't figure it out throughout your meal, so you decided it was just going to be that way.

It was very cold here. You were a little further up north than you were last night, and the chill violently bit into your skin now. You couldn't stop yourself from shivering.

Kayn looked at you, decided that you were being pathetic, and moved over towards you. "Alright, come here," he sighed.

It surprised you, leaving you unsure what to do. He rolled his eyes, moved even closer and wrapped his arms around you.

You just sat there, a blush creeping up on your cheeks as you leaned in to feel his warmth around you.

"Man, you're freezing," he pointed out. Thanks, captain obvious.

You just snorted, it was your turn now to roll your eyes.

The two of you just sat there in silence for a while, blanket wrapped around the two of you, Kayn's warm body pressed against yours. Your heart was beating rapidly now, and you weren't sure what to do with all this. You had never been this close to him before, but you didn't exactly dislike it. He was warm, comforting.

You had near enough dozed off when Kayn suddenly spoke your name, softly.

"Yeah?" you whispered back.

"I'm..." He looked around him, struggling to find the words he was trying to say. "Thank you, really, for saving me earlier."

You smiled, looking up at him. "You would've done the same."

"You're right, but still... I've been an asshole, I think."

You sighed, feeling very guilty all of a sudden. You took a moment to collect your thoughts, looking up ahead now. "No, you had every right to be after that. I'm sorry for saying those things. I know how important his praise is to you..."

Kayn chuckled, thank god. "I guess we both felt pretty shit about all that. I shouldn't have been so bossy, this was _your_ mission, after all."

You smiled again, incredibly relieved that he wasn't going to be mad at you forever about this.

When you looked back up at him, you could see a genuine feeling in his eyes. You weren't sure what it was, but you quickly felt lost in it.

The two of you shared this look for a while, neither of you wanting to look away. It was soothing, in a way, even though your still racing heart would say otherwise.

Kayn then finally broke eye contact, looking away, slightly nervous, as if to gather the courage for something.

You were, to say the least, surprised when you felt Kayn move his head closer to you, softly pressing his lips against your cheek. He held you tighter now, and you, although flustered, immediately leaned into him deeper.

"You're more important to me, anyway."


End file.
